Truck
For other types of orders see Visiting Customers, Boat and Town. The''' truck''' is a red vehicle parked next to the board located in front of the farmhouse. It is used to deliver goods in exchange for coins, experience points and vouchers. The truck unlocks at Level 4. Story Truck orders come from other townsfolk: the church, Fabio's Fishery, Frank's factory, Grant's Graveyard, Joan's Salon, the kindergarten, Mike's Mill, the school and Susan's Store. Orders and the order board Orders are requests for crops and products players may grow or craft at their level (except for Feed Mill products, which are never requested). They take the form of yellow papers pinned to the order board (and green papers for smelter and jeweler products). The board only has one order initially but fills up as the player progresses to reach a maximum of nine orders. Requests appear to be random: they can comprise one or several units of the same item, or one or several units of different items. Orders for smelter and jeweler products are slightly different as they never ask for anything but smelter and jeweler products respectively. The same items can be requested in multiple orders at the same time and there can be two identical orders on the board. Filling orders Each order must be completed at once. When the player has everything an order requests, the paper gets a green check mark and the truck can ship the items out. The truck will drive away with crates in its bed and come back a few seconds later with the rewards. Completed orders are replaced with new ones as soon as the truck has left the farm. Orders can also be discarded if a player so chooses. When an order is discarded, a time penalty of varying length (from 6-30 minutes depending on the player's level) must pass before a new order replaces the discarded one. Rewards Filling a truck order is rewarded with a specified amount of coins and experience points. However, orders that offer a high coin compensation will not earn as many experience points as equivalent orders that are low in coin compensation but high in experience points. Players also earn a voucher for smelter and jeweler products. The color of this voucher is random and only revealed when the truck comes back. Additionally, players can earn more coins from jewelry orders than they would by selling the products in their roadside shops. This is never true for other products. Events and achievements Truck deliveries are tied to a special recurring event, the 'Truck Delivery Bonus', which doubles the coins awarded for filling an order. Truck deliveries also let players complete the "Beep Beep!" and "Turbo Trucker" achievements. Strategy Tips Note: This strategy is community made. *At the start of the game, truck orders are the primary method of earning income for the farm. Later, when the boat dock opens and players are able to produce more sought after items with more advanced production buildings, they may choose to fill truck orders only occasionally, as completing boat orders and selling items in the roadside shop for a higher premium allows players more freedom in choosing what items to produce, although you can't gain experience points from the shop as you do selling crops and products in truck orders. *Discard orders that are not easy to fill or will not be filled in a reasonable amount of time or when one item is required for several orders. *At the start of the game, players may choose to fill orders that offer higher experience points, as "leveling up" at this stage can be more advantageous than gaining coins. Trivia *The truck driver is never seen. Category:Farm Buildings Category:Sales Venues